To Give Birth Unexpectedly
by PoeticChipmunk
Summary: "He killed her" but on the inside she was killing herself with guilt that she did not deserve and her husband was just making it worse. What will it take for her to leave? Plz R&R Draco & Hermione RATED M: Language Death Sex -IN PROGRESS
1. 1: A happy ending is never an ending

_**This is a Draco and Hermione fic.! Starts with the pairing of Ron and Hermione but will end with Draco and Hermione. This not magically based, I just like the characters but think of this as real life. This fic contains graphic language and sexuality and therefore is rated M for mature readers. HOWEVER, if you are like me *cheese* you like your drama and smut. Fist fic containing smut (sex) but this does have a plot to it. Enjoy**_

_**-this chapter is mostly an intro chapter full of background information and a starter of the story. Might make this story about 5-ish chapters. Not long but long enough. **_

**DISCLAIMER: **_ All rights and royalties are under the name of J.K. Rowling. Wish I could have a slice but I don't think that would work out :o) _

"**To Give Birth Unexpectedly"**

**Chapter 1: ****A happy ending is never an ending**

"…and now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the judge said with a smile of approval to the newly wedded couple standing before him. For years he has known them as being very….interesting to say the least. Hermione Jane Granger was a young lady, scratch that, young woman who knew what she wanted and would be damned before she would let someone cross her and walk all over her. She was strong minded and would not hesitate to give you a piece of her mind with a few choice words. However, as tough and smart as she is she has a heart of gold. She would never let a kind word go unsaid to brighten your day or to give a shoulder when needed to a friend. Everyone loved her but when she had her temper of a lioness come out of her it was mostly fear that people saw in her.

On the other hand, her new husband Ronald Eugene Weasley, was not exactly as "mature" as Hermione but considering that she has a personality that is very caring and takes pleasure in taking care of others, it is fitting that Ron is her husband. Ron is not a dim wit. Not by a long shot, lazy is a better word for him. He is business associate at the water lodging company in Alabama, a job that Hermione helped him get. Successful, arrogant and even handsome to the right crowd, on the outside he and Hermione made the perfect couple.

-3 years after the wedding-

Reverend Morton sat holding his head at his desk in his office in his home. Today he worked from home instead of at the church for a change. The day was gloomy and it was hard to even get out of bed. In September, weather in Alabama was usually hot but the rain had been pouring in for days and days making the temperatures drop to pre-fall weather. It was making him feel under the weather more often than not lately. He was 59 years old and was not able to run from getting sick like he used to when he was younger. Dark brown hair was accompanied by a dusting of grey hair on his temples and a few stress lines adorned his face near his eyes but you could clearly see evidence of laugh lines all over his face.

In his lifetime he has known both sides of the track in life. Being 6'3 and 220 pounds even now being almost 60 he has known the power of the body soul and mind. He stroked the picture frame of him and his wife Kristine. 35 years have they been married and in those years he can truly say that she has brought the best out of him. He used to box in his 20s and if it were up to him he would but his body had other plans for him, that and time. He used to have anger problems that would land him in jail many but his wife would always come to his rescue, even before they married, she was his best friend and he was hers. Sitting back in his chair he tossed his glasses on his desk gently and ran his hands over his face in a sign of tiredness and worry.

A knock on his office door brought him out of his musings and he looked over and saw his wife Kristine glancing at him at the doorway. Every time he looks at her he remember why life is worth fighting for…why marriages are worth fighting for. He never thought of leaving her, even though he was not always the most faithful husband in the world but she changed him to a man that would never leave her side…never! As being a reverend he counseled couples and sometimes he would not know what to say to make things better, but his wife and his Lord were his inspirations.

"babe, Hermione is here to see you. Are you free?" Kristine said with a kind and loving voice to her husband. She knew his struggle in counseling couples. She herself would talk to some of her friends and their daughters about relationships and even she was at a lost for words at times. Things have changed so much when she was younger. Love was not a competition between partners but was a product of hard work and blood sweat and tears. Love is never easy but if you work at it you'd be surprised at how happy it can make you.

Motioning a hand to let Hermione in, the Reverend picked up his grey glasses and placed them on his face preparing for his guest and friend. Kristine stepped aside and let Hermione pass her into the room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione Weasley had grown over the past 3 years to say the least. Her chestnut brown hair had reached to the middle of her back and fell into small curls that gave her a look of a teenager even though she was 27. Brown eyes that held so much confidence and reassurance of who she was, was a shield of her biggest flaw… being a human being. Even she had insecurities and didn't believe in herself all the time. Wondering if what she was doing was right or if it would hurt someone in the long run. It was not hard to miss in her but if you did not look hard enough you would miss it.

Giving a smile of hello to the Reverend, Hermione walked in further to the room and over to the desk and gave her old friend a hug. Reverend Morton Raised out of his desk chair and returned the hug with such ease. To him this was not another church member asking for help, this was more personal to him. He counseled Hermione and her husband Ron a few times but Hermione is someone he knew since she was 8. Her father was his classmate in the army and best friend.

"Hey Mr. Morton. How are you?" inquired Hermione with sincerity in her voice. Coming to him was like coming to her father. The Reverend and her father were so much alike that when she was with Mr. Morton, the pang in her chest from missing her father died down a little. Sitting across from his desk chair in one of the two chairs he had for guests in his office. Crossing her legs at the ankle and smoothing out her skirt over her legs she slowly looked at the Reverend, she had a lot on her chest.

Glancing at the young woman he loved as a daughter, Reverend Morton leaned on his elbows on his desk and waited for her to start. He knew her like a father would know his child and he knew that her ridding her clothes of invisible wrinkles was a gesture of nervousness that she possessed since childhood; some things just never change eh?

"How are you?" Hermione asked repeated softly

The Reverend amused her actions by answering with a simple "good and yourself?" knowing that even though she cared for his wellbeing she was simply stalling in telling him her real reason for coming here. Hell she could have asked how he was through the phone, not by a 35 minute drive from her house to his.

"I think Ron is upset with me still," she started looking at a calendar on his desk instead of at him. She was not exactly proud of sharing her insecurities, especially something like this.

The Reverend sat back in his chair and studied her shortly before asking, "why do you think that?"

"He's been so…distant lately. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things. His..meetings are longer now…farther away to where he has to travel to different cities and states and stays overnight or a full weekend" Hermione said is a low voice. It was nearly monotone, void of all emotions. She has pulling into herself again.

"You said his business was thriving. Why would it be a bad thing that he go out of town on business meetings?"

"Its not just meetings! H-he… looks at me with this look and half of the time we don't talk or look at each other. Usually he gets in around 7 after work, now he gets in around 9 and 10 o'clock! That's…that not like him…"

"have you all tried to do something together? Go on dates? A home cooked meal and sit and talk to each other?"

"Well…no…"

Reverend knew Ron was not a man void of morals and he knew he loved Hermione dearly. He looked over his glasses at her and gave her a pointed look that said "listen to me and listen good"

"Hermione stop looking for a reason for him to be mad at you. He is not. You told me yourself that his business was doing extremely well and were even trying to expand the hotel to different cities and states. Its been 2 years, let ….it… go. When does he get home tonight or is he on a trip again?" He asked.

"he has a light day today and gets off around 3 or 4"

"Perfect. Make dinner for him, something simple even, but spend time with him. You cannot think he's upset if you both do not try and communicate. DO NOT! Do not assume when it comes to other people friend or lover because we see what we want to and we make mistakes in that assumption. "

A small chuckle left his chest as thoughts of him assuming things about his wife got him into a lot of trouble that could have easily been avoided if he would have simply asked. Looking back at Hermione he felt for her. She has been through a lot and even today he admired her strength. However, she needs to understand that she is not alone. She has people to lean on too…

Hermione knew that Reverend was right but still she just couldn't find it in herself to forgive herself for what happened. After all it was her responsibility… it would have made them very happy. Everything was set up and now it was like a dream never to come true…

The Reverend cleared his throat and brought her out of her musings, "do you wish to discuss what happened?" He knew she wouldn't but it was better to ask and she refuse then she wishing to talk and he not offer. Something like this she would not share unless offered first, she rarely asked for favors or to talk about what was bothering her unless she was at her wits end.

Shaking her head no she looked down at her lap with a sad look on her face, almost like she wanted to cry then she looked up at him and gave her "I'll be fine so lets change the subject" smile to him. They talked for another hour or so about various topics. His grandchildren were well and acting spoiled thanks to their grandfather and grandmother and he had no problem with it. Maybe it was because he did not have to live with them. The Reverend had two boys and a girl who were grown and had families of their own. He was very blessed to be able to see his children have children. He was a grandfather of 7 kids so far with one on the way.

Hermione talked about business of being an Egyptologists and her travels to Egypt over the past month. She loved discovering new things especially things of the past.

Around 1:30 she bid the Reverend goodbye and thanked him for his ear and shoulder

"Come back again Hermione, Chris and Brian are coming by next week and would like to see you, Jasmine has been asking about you as well." Hermione just smiled sweetly at him as he referred to his kids, they always enjoyed her company and treated her as a sibling of their own, she really did have a big family even with them. "I will do that Mr. Morton. I must go and… prepare dinner for tonight," she said giving him a look of appreciation. Grabbing her umbrella at the front door she opened it and made a dash to her car.

Catching her breath from her quick run to the car and starting it up, Hermione made a mental note to clean out the car, she had mud all over her shoes and now the floor mats. Smirking, she drove off and headed home to get things ready for her husband, hopefully she can have her lover AND friend back because right now all she had was someone that she shared the same last name and address with… a perfect stranger.


	2. 2: No one can say I did not try

_**Disclaimer: **__ All rights and royalties belong to J.K. Rowling and I own nothing but the plot and minor characters _

**Chapter 2: ****No one can say I did not try**

_**Featuring: Always and Forever by: Luther Vandross**_

Looking at herself in the mirror in her downstairs bathroom, Hermione gave herself a once over. Wearing her knee length purple dress that was flirty yet comfortable, Hermione felt beautiful in her halter dress. The night got a little warmer after the rain let up even though it was a bit chilly outside, inside it was just right.

She straightened her hair and let her now silky tresses fall down her back. Opting for a simple look since they were going to be at home, Hermione put on just a little mascara and lip gloss with her gold hooped earrings and a gold bracelet Ron gave her for her birthday last year.

Giving herself a smile of approval, Hermione went downstairs and checked on dinner. Sprinkling some last minute seasoning on the shrimp and stirred it into the skillet, Hermione began to feel a little better about tonight. She decided something good and simple for dinner was what she and Ron needed. Shrimp Alfredo and white wine with tabled candle light and soft music in the dining room was what she was praying would help. Her nerves were on edge and she desperately needed her husband back.

Sighing to herself, Hermione put the food in bowls to place on the dining room table and checked the clock. It said 7:30 and Ron would be back any minute now. He called her saying an emergency meeting had been called with the staff and he would be home early evening. She did not mind and really had no say in it anyway. Even though Ron could be lazy, when he had his mind set on something he went for it and gave it all he had; and he wanted to expand the hotel and water company very badly.

After his father retired, Author Weasley and Ron wanted to combine their business. _Magic Hotels_ and _River Waters _was a match made in heaven when it came to businesses working together. _Magic Hotels_ was widely known for their glamorous hot tubs, pools, spas and water themes that allowed their guests to feel like they were in a water park and a hotel without having to pay an arm and a leg for it. However, being in business with a government based water company cost Author Weasley a pretty penny. Even though his guests never had to foot the bill, he did and he almost had to file bankruptcy. With _River Waters, _a private water company owned by his son on his company's side, Author was able to make a profit.

Chopping some vegetables up and stirring them into the pan, Hermione turned the stove off and took out a bottle of white wine and placed it into a small silver bucket of ice and sat it on the dining room table and begin to set the table. Walking into the dining room, Hermione turned on some slow music and dimmed the lights a little bit. Soon the soulful voice of Luther Vandross began to play.

**Always and Forever**

**Each moment with you**

**Is just like a dream to me**

**That somehow came true**

**And I know tomorrow we'll still be the same**

'**cause we got a life of love that won't never change**

**And everyday love me your own special way**

**Melt all my heart away with a smile**

**Take time to tell me**

**You really care**

**And we'll share tomorrow together**

**Always forever love you**

**Baby I'll always love you forever**

**Always forever love you**

**Ever, forever…**

Swaying back and forth in the dining room, Hermione did not start when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to a warm body. Leaning her head back and onto a broad shoulder, and Ron began to sing their song while swaying together in a slow and sensual dance.

**There'll always be sunshine**

**When I look at you**

**It's something I can't explain **

**Just the things you do**

**Ooh baby**

**If you get lonely call me and take**

**A second to give me that magic**

Turning Hermione in his arms Ron looked into her eyes and smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "You're playing our wedding song baby," giving her a small peck on the cheek Ron slowly moved down to her earlobe and nibbled just the way he knew she liked it.

"Mmm, Ron, that feels..." puling Ron closer with her hands tangled in his hair, Hermione's breath began to become unsteady. She knew they both needed this, the intimacy, the love, the connection, the spark between them again. Pulling his hair, Hermione pulled Ron's face up to hers and kissed him hard. Sucking on his bottom lip and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, Hermione started to undo Ron's button down shirt. Grabbing her legs around his waist, hiking up her dress to reveal that she wore no panties, Ron rushed to their bedroom for a night of love making. It's safe to say dinner was forgotten about that night.


	3. 3 Can we finally start over?

_**Disclaimer: **__ I own and have no claim to the royalties pertaining to the story of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has all of that. _

**Chapter 3: ****Can we finally start over?**

Squinting her eyes and rolling over in bed, Hermione stretched her sore body. Turning her head towards her alarm clock it said 2:09 pm. "mmm. A long night and a late afternoon." Smiling to herself, Hermione replayed last night in her head and could not help but feel like a school girl again.

_After knocking into a few pieces of furniture and almost dropping his wife while trying to walk up a set of stairs, Ron could not help but get more excited. Hermione was tugging at his shirt and hair leaving many nips and marks along his neck and chest with her mouth. Goodness he was hard and wanted her so badly. Their love life had been nonexistent in the past few months and he missed it. He missed her. _

_Barely reaching half a flight of stairs Ron threw Hermione against the wall and allowed one of her legs to touch the floor while he ground his erect penis against her center. "Ba-baby… touch me. Please touch me. I need you" he let out in a low and harsh voice while sucking on her neck and shoulder blades leaving a mark._

"_fuck" whispered Hermione as she undid Ron's zipper and pulled his penis out and began to stroke. She doesn't remember a time she had been more anxious to make love. No making love was gentle and patient even though it could be aggressive, tonight held no patience, no gentleness and it was definitely aggressive. Tonight they were fucking. _

_Pulling her leg closer to his waist Ron slid his fingers over her pussy and felt how wet she was. With her fingers stroking him and the wetness his fingers where touching, he almost came right then and there. "Damn baby, you must've missed me because your pussy is very..very..very happy to see me," he whispered to her emphasizing every word with a thrust of his fingers. Pulling his head down to hers, Hermione tugged his hair back baring his neck to her and whispered in his ear "you ain't seen nothing yet" and pushed him back against the opposite wall of the stairs and got on her knees. Staring at his large dick made her heart beat faster to where she could hear it in her ears. Sticking her tongue out she –_

The vibration of her cell phone on her nightstand pulled her out of her musings. Grumbling something about stupid phones ruining her thoughts, Hermione reached for the phone. The screen said _Ron _so she pressed the 'talk' button and answered.

"Hello?" Hermione answered in a horsed voice from just waking up.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Ron replied in a chipper voice.

"mmm…I slept good. Where are you?" she replied with a small laugh and moan. She did sleep good and her body was nice and sore, she had a good workout last night.

"I'm at the airport, I have a meeting in New York with some investors. I was going to wake you but you were sleeping so peaceful I didn't have the heart. I enjoyed last night a lot," Ron replied in a sly tone. He could feel a stir in his loins just from the thought of it. Oh how he wishes they could have had some morning sex before he left.

"I enjoyed last night too. I wish you would've said goodbye before you left. When will you be back?"

"I'll be back in 3 days baby."

"_Flight 43 Gate C is now boarding. All passengers please have your tickets ready to be checked by the flight attendants. Flights 43 Gate C is now boarding." _Could be heard by Hermione through the phone. She sighed and was annoyed that he didn't tell her and didn't even say goodbye!

"Bay that's my flight. I'll call you when I land. Love you" Ron quickly rushed on the phone getting his personal luggage and ticket ready to be checked.

Hermione barely had time to reply an "I love you and be safe" before Ron hung up the phone. Looking at her now blank screen, Hermione felt annoyed and even hurt. _Maybe it was an emergency conference meeting. It's not like he knew days in advanced. Our relationship hadn't gotten THAT bad that he wouldn't tell her… would he?_ Shaking her head and getting out of bed, she gave a nice long stretch and walked into the master bathroom. Gazing at the counter top, she noticed that mostly her personal products were on the counter. Aside from an extra can of shaving crème and men's lotion, it didn't even look like Ron lived there.

Sighing to herself and wiping a stray tear, Hermione turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. Today was Sunday and she needed to get the house together and prepare herself for another long week of work and worries.

She was one of those women who were the motherly type and even though she had her share of cares and worries both inside and outside her work and even at home, people always found a way to add their own problems to her load.

Standing under the shower head and letting the hot water run down her face and body, Hermione ran a hand over her stomach. "3 years.." Refusing to cry and refusing to wallow in self pity, Hermione repeated the words in her head that many people have told her over the years "It wasn't your fault."

After washing her body and face off in the shower she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and headed for the bedroom. Snatching her cell off her night stand, she dialed an old friend's number and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hello my darling! How are you?" answered a feminine voice

Giggling and sitting on the foot of the bed Hermione felt her spirits rise, "I'm good love how are you? Are you free today?"

"I'm actually planning on going to the mall for some winter clothes. Why what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could have a girls' day together. I need another human being around," replied Hermione.

"oh goodness. Do I need to bring my knife and gun and kill somebody? I don't mind going to jail," the feminine voice replied with a heartfelt laugh.

Laughing loudly at her crazy friend, Hermione almost took her up on the offer, "No but you know if I needed it you would be the first I would call. Can we meet at the mall around 4:30?"

"Girl you know this! I'll see you there. Meet me in _Kiss Me_ I need some more make up."

"Will do love. See you then," and they both hung up the phone.

Rushing to get ready since it was already 3:15 and Hermione still needed to do her hair, she felt the day was going to be very therapeutic.

-Later that day-

Pouring herself a glass of white wine, our lovely lady could not hold in her laughs as she listened to her friend tell her about her recent date with a doctor.

"And then he had the audacity to ask me to pay for dinner! Girl you know I have my own money and make my own way in life but the hell I look like paying for a man that makes 5 times my salary? Shit I started to throw my water in his face and walk out letting him look stupid as hell in front of all of his 'doctor' buddies."

Kiara Maddison. Enough said. Kiara and Hermione met in middle school and have been friends through the long and long years of their life. They know each other like the back of their hands and hold very little from each other and even then they end up finding out about the little secret one way or the other.

Kiara was not overly tall but had long beautiful legs that gave her 5'5 body to look like she was 5'7. Long dark brown hair that reached her mid back that had a slight curl that accented her round face that held kindness, love, laughter and what Hermione most envied her for was strength. She knew may people that were strong but very few showed it in their face like Kiara did. Even at 28 she did not show her years of trials but only her strength and wisdom gained from it. It made her look her age but never made her look naive.

Sitting her glass on the end table, Hermione shook her head at her best friend's crazy story.

"Are you serious? Where did you meet him?"

Sipping her glass mixture of crannapple and vodka drink, Kiara leaned back deeper into her couch and looked at her friend with a steady gaze. "He's my oncologist."

"he's your WHAT?"

"6 months ago I was having some problems with my body. I couldn't eat or sleep and if I tried I had to take pills and when I did eat sometimes I would throw up blood. So I went to the doctor and they said I had cancer. The guy I dated was my oncologist and we started discussing my cancer and the rest is history."

"wh-what kind?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes and coming closer to console her friend.

"The kind that is harmless. They found some tumors in my lungs but they are harmless but to be safe they wanted to do some test and procedures and possibly take them out. Son of a bitch was telling me about all that and then had the balls to ask me to pay for dinner! Ugh!"

Patting her friend's hand and wiping a tear from her cheek, Kiara gave her a smile and took another sip of her drink. "Don't worry about me baby. Kiara is going to be just fine. Just need to find another doctor to handle my case and keep my prayers going up. Stop worrying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked shaking her head and looking hurt yet relieved.

"You were- going through your phase about Ron and the baby and I didn't want to put any more on you. Plus when I found out it was just me needing to change my eating habits I didn't feel like you should be worried with it."

Looking at her friend with sorry eyes, Kiara hugged Hermione to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry babygirl, I know I should've told you because I would have been pissed if you didn't tell me I just didn't want to worry you."

Holding her friend close to her, Hermione nodded her head. "Its okay."

After pulling away and wiping their eyes with their hands the two ladies began making another drink and making some popcorn.

"Kiara, do you think me and Ron could make it?" Hermione asked her friend suddenly while they were in the kitchen making their own light snacks. It was actually time for dinner but they'll make it later.

"No"

"Thanks for the support heifer," Hermione grumbled to her friend walking in her underwear. She made a mental note to get boy shorts with lace; they made the butt look great.

"Trick I AM supporting you." Kiara turned around and looked at her friend after putting her popcorn in the microwave. "You and Ron have been having problems since before you guys even got married and you are completely different. I know couples can be different and have their rough patches but not like you two. Plus the things you've told me only suggests that Ron's either cheated many, many times or has little interest in you; either way it seems he has left the marriage."

Swallowing the bite of her turkey sandwich, Hermione made a face that looked between hurt and rage. "You know nothing! He loves me!"

"He loves you? How many meetings does he 'all of a sudden' has to go to? How many plans has he broken? How many promises has he not kept? But you are just as bad because you let him get away with it and think he is going to change, You make excuses for him Hermione!" Exclaimed Kiara. She could see the hurt and anger in her friend's eyes.

Sure she wasn't married or even dating anyone. But she has been through her share of heartaches and she knew that even though her friend loved her husband, he was hurting her and she was hurting herself. She never liked him and over the years she's only grown to hate him. Psh, she'd beat him but Hermione would probably beat her back, but it would be worth it.

"It's time for me to leave"

"Hermione, look I didn't mean to-"

"Oh shutup! You're just mad because I have a husband that loves me! Just because we're having problems doesn't mean we can't work them out!"

"Oh problems? The same problem for 3 years Hermione? I don't know who is holding onto this 'little problem' more you or him!"

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked softly but with force.

Sighing and leaning against the counter top, "ever since you-you lost the baby things have been rough between you and Ron. You've blamed yourself and I think that you believe Ron blames you too. I don't know if he does because I don't know him and to be honest I do not want to. But Hermione you are my best friend and I'm tired of seeing you torture yourself over something that was not your fault."

Looking blankly at her friend, Hermione's lip began to quiver and her eyes got watery. She nodded her head slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. "I-it's been hard. It was my fault! I-I couldn't pr-protect my baby! He just died in my stomach. I was his mother, I should've protected him!" Hermione slumped down the counter and onto the floor where Kiara rushed to her side and hugged her friend.

She didn't mean to be cruel but she was angry for her friend to blame herself for this. Yes this was hard and she lost her child but it was not her fault.

"Shhh. Shh. Its okay, Its okay" cooed Kiara to her friend as she rubbed the back of her head and rocked her back and forth. Hermione cried in her arms and let everything out.

"He- he left again," sobbed Hermione. "He left me without saying goodbye."

"He left?" asked Kiara in a confused tone while handing Hermione a paper towel to blow her nose.

"He left for another meeting this morning. We had great sex last night. It felt so-so good and it felt like we could get the spark back in our marriage. And before I woke up this morning he left for a meeting in New York and is going to be gone for a few days," Hermione hick upped and sniffed to Kiara on the floor.

Rolling her eyes and giving a sigh Kiara replied to her friend while shaking her head, "he left after 'great' sex? I don't know if the sex was THAT great then."

"Oh no it was THAT GREAT!" Hermione said defensively.

"Right, Hermione, forgive me for asking but, have you ever thought of leaving Ron?"

Nodding her head slowly, Hermione sighed and looked down. "I have but now I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm pregnant again."


	4. 4: A happy family indeed

**Disclaimer:**___I__own__nothing__but__this__story__and__the__characters__that__do__not__pertain__to__the__original__Harry__Potter__series,__those__characters__belong__to__a__Miss__Lovely,__J.K.__Rowling._

**Chapter4:A Happy Family Indeed…**

"Okay, lets see… you already have a crib and the furniture for the baby, all you need is personal items. What do you want to get a mixture of yellow and pink since it's a girl or get all pink," asked Hermione's best friend Kiara.

Picking up a baby stuffed panda bear that held a small rattle in its hand with a pink sweater, Hermione pondered on how she would decorate the nursery. "I don't know. I think it would be better to have some random colors other than pink, she might be a girl but pink can get tiring after awhile," Hermione replied to her friend rubbing her swollen belly. It had been 5 months since she found out she was pregnant and now, 6 months pregnant, it felt wonderful. Everyone was happy for her, especially Ron.

_Quietly peeping into her husband's home office, Hermione stood at the doorway both nervous and excited. Making little noise as possible since Ron was on the phone handling business, Hermione walked into the office and sat in one of the two brown chairs that sat opposite his desk in front of him. _

"_Uh huh. Yes, well Mr. Johnson, I need money for my services and you need my services, you came to me and my offer is more then generous, almost too generous. If you can find someone with a better deal you let me know. Right, okay then, we'll have a meeting sometime next week and we will discuss the details. Have a good one, bye," Ron spoke on the phone and hung up. Sighing to himself and looking up to his wife, he gave her small smile._

"_Hey baby, what do I owe the pleasure," he said getting up and walking around his desk to her. Pulling her up slowly from her chair by her hand, Ron took her spot in the chair and pulled her to his lap. _

_Wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him, Hermione kissed his nose and laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at the office. Many pictures of him and his family graced the beige walls. One was of him and the twins, George and Fred, fishing at their grandparents' pond in their backyard. Ron was about 19 and looked so happy. Another picture was of him and his mom playing Chess together. Mrs. Weasley was a champ at Chess and never let anyone forget it, Ron had won a few games and was pretty good himself. It always got heated when they played together. One picture that graced his desk was her favorite in the office. It was of her and Ron on their wedding day. She always loved looking at that picture and thinking about how their friendship, relationship and marriage evolved into what they became, what they are, and what they will be in the future. _

_Kissing the top of his head and straddling his lap in his seat facing him, Hermione held her breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."_

_Ron became silent for a few short moments and even though she knew that he would be shocked by the news since they technically weren't trying to get pregnant, she still was waiting for him to react to the news. She wanted him to be happy and excited about the new baby. _

_Grabbing hold of her legs and keeping them around his waist, Ron picked her up and spun her around and hugged her tightly. "We're- we're going to have a baby Hermione," Ron asked softly with a strained voice._

_Pulling back slightly and looking at his face and wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione saw the tears in his eyes and began to cry herself. Nodding, she replied, "yes."_

That was 5 months ago and things between her a Ron have been great. Hes become attentive and they spend a lot more time together going on dates, hanging out at home, watching movies and talking like they used to. She missed talking to him and having conversations at night, especially when they lay in bed. He promised to not have meetings back to back and would tell her in a timely manner, especially now since she needed him to take care of their now growing family.

Glancing at her watch Hermione saw that it was almost time for her doctor's appointment. So she and Kiara bought the few baby clothes and stuffed animals and headed to the doctor's office. Ron promised to meet her there since he had to help his dad with some family matters at home. He's been going to her appointments and has kept his promises so she saw no need in not trusting him this time.

-At the doctor's office-

"Do you have any questions about your pregnancy Hermione?" asked Dr. Malfoy. Dr. Malfoy was twenty-nine and was gorgeous to say the least; blond hair that was cut nicely but was somewhat shaggy. He used to wear it glued to his head with a huge assortment of hair products, now he just lets it fall over his forehead naturally. It fit him well.

"Yes I've be-"

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a killer today," said Ron walking in suddenly. He had missed the entire examination and was an hour and a half late.

Hermione glanced at Ron with annoyance. He could have called her saying traffic was bad. Even though it was mid-May, it was not too hot outside and Ron looked like he had just ran a marathon. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his face was flushed pink and he was huffing and puffing.

"Ron, you look like you ran here from the office. Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a stiff tone. She had genuine concern for her husband but at the same time she was pissed. Between her hormones and this baby killing her back she was not in the mood for this. Hell she would probably have been pissed even if he called and said he was going to be late. He didn't have to carry an extra 30 pounds, heart burn, cravings, raging hormones—

"Mr. Weasley, I was just going over the examination with your wife and what should be happening the next 2 months, have a seat," Dr. Malfoy said interrupting Hermione of her thoughts.

Ron stood next to Hermione, kissing her cheek and smiling apologetically. Giving him the side eye, Hermione just whispered to him that they would talk later.

"What was your concern Hermione?" Dr. Malfoy asked once the couple had settled in.

"I was saying that my back has been hurting a lot lately. Is that normal?" replied Hermione.

"Yes, especially since you're far along. Even though you have about 3 more months to go, the extra weight from the baby would cause some stress on your back, resulting in backaches. I recommend you be put on bed rest and not become stressed. Your vitals and everything with the baby is fine but considering your family history and from your miscarriage, I would strongly suggest you take it very, very easy."

Nodding her head in agreement, the three discussed ways to keep Hermione at home and who would stay and help her while she was at home.

-In the car on their way home-

"What the fuck was that? Why were you late Ronald?" Hermione all but screamed to him,

"Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy and not get stressed?"

"You are my stress Ronald. You were over an hour late and you smell like you've been drinking. Its in the middle of the day and I had a doctor's appointment. Why the hell have you been drinking?"

"I only had two beers with a colleague and a potential investor. I told you I had a meeting Hermione!"

"And you also said you would be ON TIME! Ugh!"

Gripping the wheel hard and trying to steer the car correctly, Ron just went silent. He knew he wouldn't win this argument and she'd just keep nagging. Usually when Hermione got angry it would turn him on but since she got more and more pregnant it would just annoy the fuck out of him. Plus the few drinks were starting to take effect. He had a little more than two beers but he knew he was under the level that would consider him drunk but not by much.

Parking the car and turning it off, Ron helped his wife inside the house. She was still nagging about him being late. Things were going good between them but these mood swings needed to stop NOW!

Putting her purse on the table, Hermione walked into the kitchen and checked the house phone to see if anyone called or left any messages.

Ron was busy making himself and sandwich.

"Do you want a sandwich or something to eat," he asked.

"No thank you"

Sitting at the table and drinking her bottle of water, Hermione glanced at Ron making his sandwich. She was calming down from earlier but she was still not done completely chewing him off. Things had been great between them, but even Hermione knows when something is changing in her husband. Whether she says something about it or not does not mean that she was oblivious.

"Ron, I'm going to go and lay down. Can you help me upstairs please?"

Putting down his sandwich, Ron took Hermione's hand firmly but gently and helped her up and walked to the stairs. They walked in silence but they both knew that they had some things to discuss but for now they just wanted some peace and quiet in the house and amongst them.

Walking into their bedroom, Ron helped Hermione to the bed and took off her shoes and gave her a small foot massage while she drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm, you're trying to get out of the dog house huh?" said Hermione while her eyes began to get heavy, That massage felt so good!

"I have no idea what you are talking about baby," Ron replied with a small smirk on his face. Anything he could do to make her comfortable and more importantly, not chew him out was on his to do list. He had a headache now and he wasn't sure if it was from the drinks or from her nagging.

Seeing that Hermione was now sleeping, Ron tucked her in under the blankets and kissed her forehead. Walking out the room and turning the lights off, Ron went down stairs for another drink and to finish his sandwich. He needed to calm down so he went into the living room and watched _ESPN_. Falling asleep on the couch Ron dreamed of his future with his new family and hoped for the best, but here's to hoping


End file.
